


Late On Arrival

by vinceyprincey



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Scarves, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinceyprincey/pseuds/vinceyprincey
Summary: Vince decides shopping is more important than work. Howard teaches him a lesson.Just pure smut really, Enjoy ;)





	Late On Arrival

Howard sighed. He'd been working in the Nabootique by himself all morning. Granted, he hadn't been exactly busy, owing to the usual lack of customers, but still, this was not on. Vince worked there too; he can't just flounce in and out whenever he wants to. And besides, you'd think Vince would actually want to spend time with Howard, seeing as they were boyfriends now. Howard sighed some more, pondering what to busy himself with next when the phone rang. The shrill ring tone piercing the silence of the shop.  


"Hello, you've reached the Nabootique, second hand shop for all your knick-knacks, curios, what have you. Howard Moon speaking."

"Alright Howard?" Vince's bright voice greeted.

"Vince! Where the hell are you? I've been running the shop on my own all day?"

"Chill out Howard. TopShop have sale on. 60% off scarves. I couldn't miss that. Anyway, you're fine on your own, aren't you? You're a great shopkeeper, I bet you managed."

"Don't try and sweet talk your way out of this Vince. You get home now."

Vince recognised that tone in his voice. It was the tone that made his knees weak and his chest flutter. The deep Northern voice that made him want to submit himself completely to his boyfriend's desires, yet push him to see how far he'd take it.

"Yeah, or what?" Vince mused, the smirk obvious in his tone. 

"I'll put it this way. You get back here in the next 10 minutes, and I'll go easy on you. Take longer, and you'll be positively begging for mercy." Howard was almost growling by the last few words, Vince always managing to bring out his dominant side. "Understand?"

Vince's breathing deepened with every word of Howard's. He dumbly nodded on the other side of the line, but, remembering he couldn't be seen, let out a breathy "Yeah."

Howard spent the next 10 minutes anxiously watching the seconds tick by. One minute, two minutes. His heart beat faster in anticipation with every tick of the clock. Five minutes, Vince didn't have long. Howard licked his lips. 

Eight minutes. He thought about Vince, imagining him red in the face, rushing down the streets, maybe running as fast as those high heeled boots would let him. Or maybe he'd tried to be smart, get a bus or a cab, his leg jerking rhythmically and impatiently, stuck in traffic. 

It got to the ten second mark. Howard counted down in his head. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four...three...two...one. His face broke into an ecstatic grin.

He didn't know what Vince had done to him. Before they started going out, Howard didn't have the nerve to tell a chicken to fuck off, yet here he was; giddy at the idea of being able to punish Vince when he got home. To tease him, bring him to the edge. Make him desperate.

The bells above the shop door jingled, signalling Vince's arrival. He looked hopeful, until he saw the menacing smile on his lover's face. 

"You're late, Vince."

His face fell, and he weakly dropped the various shopping bags he was holding. "Only a few seconds. Please, Howard..."

Howard shock his head, amazed that he was able to bring out this side of Vince. 

"Come here." He demanded. Vince, quick to follow instructions, was there in seconds. 

"You think you can do what you want? Think you can act like a cocky tart and get away with it? You can't even follow simple instructions." Howard was inwardly delighted as Vince's chest rose visibly with every intake of breath. Howard moved to where Vince's shopping bags lay forgotten. "Are these more important than me?" he asked in mock disgust, picking them up and thrusting them into Vince's body. His head was shaking, and an erection was tenting his skinny jeans. 

He instructed Vince to follow him, and they walked up the stairs in silence. Howard led him to their bedroom.

"Strip." One simple word made Vince instantly begin fumbling with the various zips and buttons on his outfit, throwing every garment to the floor until he was standing, stark naked, in front of Howard. 

"Get on the bed," he instructed further, removing his clothes also, but at a much slower pace. He watched Vince while doing so. Lying on his back, eager, vulnerable, dick throbbing.

When Howard was as bare as Vince, he climbed on top of him. He placed a few chaste kisses onto Vince's lips, and around his neck and jaw, but pulled away far too soon, leaving Vince pining for more, which was exactly what Howard wanted. Vince lifted his head to try and meet his lips, which were hovering a few inches away, but Howard tutted in disapproval. 

"Stay still, Vince." He said warningly. Vince obeyed. 

"If you hadn't have left me alone all morning, when you were meant to be working, or even if you had gotten back in time, I'd kiss you as much as you wanted. I'd jerk you off, suck you, whatever you wanted. Now you don't get any of that. Now you're going to have to stay exactly as I want you. Hard and desperate."

Going unnoticed through Howard's speech, Vince's right hand had trailed down to his dick, and was just starting to stroke gently, when Howard looked down and realised what was happening. Wasting no time, he grabbed both of Vince's wrists, and gripped them both tightly with his stern fingers.

"What did I just say?""

Vince only managed a whimper in response, as he was denied the friction he wanted so much. His hips quivered and thrusted into thin air by their own accord.

"You just can't follow orders, you little slut, can you?" he whispered into Vince's ear, making him let out small moans. Howard let go of Vince's hands, who now knew better than to attempt to move them from where they rested. Howard reached to one of the TopShop bags, pulling out some of the contents. 

"60% off scarves, was it? Was it really worth it Vince?" Howard inquired, knowing how much Vince was loving and hating this at the same time. He wanted to try something different.

Howard grabbed one of Vince's wrists, and wrapped one of the scarves he'd retrieved from the bag around it a few times. He then connected it to the corner of the headboard. Vince whimpered throughout, helpless to Howard's actions as he did the same with his other wrist. His eyes were clamped shut, but when he opened them he found concerned eyes meeting his. A soft voice spoke.

"Is this alright, Vince? It's not too much?" Howard checked. This was only going to be fun for him if he knew Vince was enjoying himself too.

Vince nodded, smiling up at Howard as well as he could, given his desperation. He moved down to Vince's feet, securing his ankles to the bedposts in a similar manner. When he was finished, Howard brushed his hand ever so delicately over Vince's cock, barely touching it, while stroking his own. Vince couldn't stand it when Howard pulled away, squirming and pulling on his restraints, needing to touch himself but remaining trapped. Howard had left him secure and vulnerable. Spread-eagled and unable to find any pleasure on his own. 

Howard thought it was a perfect sight, seeing Vince so helpless, struggling to free himself as the ache in his groin intensified. The things he was going to do to him...  


"Please Howard...please," Vince begged. "Touch me...anything. I need you so much."

Howard inwardly chuckled, amused but not wanting to break character.

"Quiet." He said, simple but stern. Vince got the message, and did his best to hold in his needy whimpers. Howard shifted his legs, so he was kneeling either side of Vince's head. He slowly lowered his hips, giving Vince enough warning as he pushed his dick into Vince's mouth. Despite this, Vince still gagged around it, having never been able to take Howard's full length. He wanted to move his head away, to get used to the intrusion, but this was of course impossible. 

After a few moments Vince stopped gagging, and began sucking and licking. Howard instinctively thrusted, enjoying the pleasure so much he was letting out feral growls. He had to pull away when Vince started humming; the sensation getting too much for him. He didn't want to cum yet. 

Vince's limbs were still twisting beneath Howard, his need to touch himself growing stronger by the second. Howard leant down and kissed his lips, tasting himself on him, before moving down to his jawline and neck. These, Howard knew, were sensitive to Vince, so he very much enjoyed teasing Vince with this. By the time he got down to his nipples, Vince had completely forgotten to be quiet, and was moaning freely, shifting his hips to find even the smallest contact. 

"I thought I told you to be quiet." Howard growled. It was a sentiment to just how desperate Vince was becoming, as he didn't even pay this any notice, too lost in his own head to hear him. Howard reached to the shopping bag again.

"Good thing you bought a lot of these." Howard announced, pretty much to himself, pulling out a long, thin scarf, definitely intended more for style than function, as with most of what Vince buys. Howard twisted it, then placed it between Vince's teeth. he then wrapped it twice around his head, tying it behind. Vince tried again to beg for what he wanted, but his voice was now reduced simply to incoherent moans and murmurs around the effective gag. 

"Look at you, you little tart. Want me to touch your dick, do you?" he inquired, knowing full well what the answer was. Wasting no time, he moved down the bed, and licked a long strip along the underside of Vince's cock.

Howard thought he was going to crash through the bed. Every nerve in Vince's body screamed, and he would have arched his back so much it snapped if he could, but given the position he was in, he could just writhe around, screaming and begging into the scarf. 

Howard now had Vince's undivided attention. Now Vince has got a taste of what Howard could give him, he'd do anything to get more of that contact. Knowing this, Howard knelt above Vince, right in his line of vision, and stroked himself. This was the worst torture for Vince, worse than anything Howard had put him through already. Just being forced to watch Howard bring himself to orgasm, while there was absolutely nothing he could do about his own desire. Howard groaned, and came with a final stroke, all over Vince's pale chest. 

Howard smirked at the sight below him. Vince, the usually so confident, arrogant, in charge Vince, lying there, tied to their bed, helpless to do anything but moan and squirm. Cum splattered all over his chest. He was completely dependent on Howard, and couldn't cum until he let him. It was perfect.

He leant down, and began licking his own release from Vince's rising chest. He then moved on to suck and bite on his right nipple, one hand going up to stimulate the left. His unoccupied hand ran down Vince's body, coming to rest on his neglected cock. Given Vince's state and the amount of teasing he'd been given, it only took a few simple strokes, before he too was cumming all over himself. 

Howard untied the scarf in Vince's mouth, before lying down next to him. 

"Alright?" He grinned at his boyfriend.

"Pretty good, yeah." Vince concluded, catching his breath and smiling in ecstasy. He forced his eyes open, and turned his head to look at Howard. "I love you." He announced.  


Howard moved his head and kissed him. Not like he was doing before. This lasted longer, and was full of love and care.

"I love you too, little man."

They layed like that for a few minutes; Howard's head resting on Vince's chest. 

"Got any plans for tomorrow?"" He asked, mock-casually. 

"Hm, I think Dorothy Perkins has a sale on belts." He replied in the same manner, before they both descended into laughter.

"Tart." His boyfriend replied fondly.

"Howard, are you going to untie me?" Vince asked, smirking.

"Why would I do that?" He grinned in return, placing a kiss on his cheek.


End file.
